


There was a First Time for Everything

by WhoknewZeus



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, enjoy it yall, it has some fluff, smut like crazy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoknewZeus/pseuds/WhoknewZeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas had experience a few of his "first time" events with his best friend Minho. It was easy enough to say that Thomas and Minho were going to be great support for each other, but Thomas never thought their friendship would head down a road that was uncharted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YALL I AM BACK, AND I HAVE ALL THESE STORIES READY FOR THIS WEEK FOR THOMINHO WEEK. I WILL DO A SELECTED FEW OF THEM, BUT IT'S MAINLY MOST OF THEM. AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THEM AS MUCH AS POSSIBLY. I will begin working on my series for the Thominho fic that is supposed to be a superpower au after revising and posting all my stories for Thominho week. So look out for that shit bruh~

Thomas first met Minho through a mutual friend, Newt, during lunch in high school. They were not obviously close friends at first because they found each other rather entirely different without any hope of finding anything in common besides the fact Newt was both of their best friend. 

 

Thomas did not even bother to give Minho a handshake or a welcoming wave when they first saw each other. The brunet only half-assed a smile and said, “Hello.”

 

“Same,” Minho sassily retorted, crossing his arms to show dominance. 

 

“Okay, okay, that’s enuf of that,” Newt interrupted the two’s awkward meeting. He was sure they were going to like each other, but he supposed that not all flowers blossoms until due time. They only needed to see each other for a while before the actual ‘liking’ each other could happen.

 

***

 

The first fight Thomas was involved in was also at school when the school’s gang of bullies began beating up on him after school for not complying to their orders. 

 

“Either give us your homework to copy or you do all of our homework for a week, kid,” a towering male casted a shade over Thomas, who was on the dirt ground. They were located in the outer perimeters of the school where it was likely no one would stop the bullies from hurting Thomas.

 

Thomas was feeling gutsy since he had little to lose because the school uniform he had on was covered in brown stains and was also missing a few buttons. “Screw you guys.”

 

The beaten male had his school materials scattered, and the only place that he found comfort in was the cold white wall that his back was against. The sun was blinding Thomas’s eyes, but he could still see a shadowy figure walking behind the group of bullies. The stranger far back called out, “Hey! I wonder what this would look like when I send this to my English teacher who can also send it to the principal?”

 

One of the bullies turned their attention from Thomas to the newcomer, the bully Gally responded, “Whatcha mean?” His eyes widened in shock as he spotted a phone was recording the predicament.

 

A silent moment occurred where the bullies all looked at each other before they began running one after another. Thomas tried to look at the hero through all the teenagers rampaging through. He wanted to see the face of who saved him. His lips said the name in a weak voice, “Minho?”

 

The Asian walked up while putting away his phone. He smiled warmly before pulling out a jacket from his backpack. “You look like shit.” 

 

Thomas chuckled with his new friend, twitching since his stomach still had acute pain. “Why me?”

 

Minho did not falter his smile as he began wrapping Thomas’s head in the noir’s jacket. “You’re the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck there ever was.”

 

“Thank you,” Thomas sincerely giggled at the compliment. Or was it a compliment? Thomas was not entirely sure. He wanted to take back his answer, but he settled with, “I guess.”

 

Either way, Thomas thought it was a pleasant gesture, and he proceeded to get off from the ground and fixed the jacket around his head to be worn properly instead. A strong aroma radiated off of the jacket, and Thomas was getting intoxicated in it. 

 

It was the first time for Thomas to have someone save his life like that, and despite being slightly disappointed it was not a celebrity, he did not mind that his savior was Minho. 

 

***

 

The first time Thomas had a double date was also with his newly proclaimed best friend Minho. Thomas had been trying to get at the new girl Brenda that was in their Chemistry class. Minho agreed to come along because he felt sorry that Thomas could not get the date unless Brenda’s friend Teresa also got a date.

 

The two males sat comfortably in their seat as they awaited for their dates. Thomas was as nervous as if he was smuggling drugs through the border. Minho had his arms crossed since he was done looking at the menu the restaurant they chose to meet at had. “Ugh, I guess I can just have the Denny’s Grand Slam — the one where I can choose any four items they provide to eat.”

 

“Okay, I suppose,” Thomas calmly stated. 

 

Two females dressed semi-casually took their seats in the booth that Thomas and Minho were in. They greeted each other with warm welcomes before they all told the waiter what they would have to drink. Minho already wanted to ordered off his meal because he had decided it long before the dates arrived. The Asian was sort of bored of the situation, but he did not want to seem impolite since it was Tommy’s big chance to get his first-ever girlfriend.

 

It was not like Minho never had a girlfriend also. He had tried dating one for a year, but it only last for a month before they got bored of each other. They agreed to cut it off smoothly without the tears and yelling, so Minho was glad it was resolved in that manner. 

 

“So how are you, Thomas?” Brenda sparked a conversation first.

 

“I’m good,” Thomas shyly replied. “And you?”

 

“Homework was kicking my ass, but I took it from the behind and kicked its ass instead.”

 

Thomas clapped his hands together, and he was pleased with a smile. “Sweet.”

 

“So,” Teresa exchanged a glance at Minho, “did you get dragged here too?”

 

“Yup.” Minho bluntly answered.

 

“Truth of the matter is,” Teresa was fixing which side she wanted her hair to fall on, “I have somebody I am interested in already. I’m here for moral support.”

 

“Same here, pal,” Minho smiled, liking the straightforwardness that was shown by his supposed date. He peeked at Thomas and Brenda to see how they were hitting it off, and it seemed they were oblivious to the small chat Minho and Teresa had.

 

Would it be weird that the rare times that Thomas laughed was the only time Minho would catch his heart flying away like a butterfly? If it was, he never wanted to catch his fleeting heart to be stuck in frozen time as Thomas’s sweet sounds of enjoyment played like a good, catchy song on the radio.

 

It would be all he needed to endure the duration of the date. 

 

***

 

Thomas sulked deeply as he shoved his face into a pillow. It was already late night, and he was already going to be graduating soon. He could not believe Brenda broke up because she had a different college she wanted to attend in and also honestly did not think they would work out as a long-distance couple. 

 

He had bombarded Newt to receive some sort of comfort, but the British man told him bluntly to lay off of the lovebug and sleep the tears away. Although it was a decent plan, Thomas realized he must had been annoying the Brit for a little too long and probably should switch to somebody else. 

 

The brunet received an incoming text from somebody. He stared at the dimly lit phone and saw the number belonged to Minho. Before Thomas could open up the text, his phone started ringing in the FaceTime tone. He answered it regardless.

 

“Thomas,” Minho’s face appeared tired in his own bed. It was dark in the background, but the light from Minho’s phone illuminated most of the Asian’s face. “Newt told me everything. Talk to me.”

 

Usually, Thomas never had to vent to Minho because he felt that the Asian was too cool or busy to hear out the brunet’s problems. It may had been a possibility that he was afraid of being hurt again, but he was not entirely sure of the answer himself. He took a deep breath before he let out a small sob. “I miss her.”

 

“I know you do.”

 

Thomas smiled through his glassy eyes because it was the first time he had ever seen Minho’s hair unstyled. It was pretty damn hot, if Thomas could say so himself. He supposed there was a first for everything… 

 

***

 

Years later after high school, Thomas was entering his first apartment with his first-ever roommate. He had gotten a decent job to pay half of the rent. He was still attending the nearby community college before he decided to transfer to a four-year university. 

 

He was going to major in something with criminal justice because he was oddly good at matters that dealt with the law and crime. He was walking into the living room when his roommate also came through the apartment door. “Minho?” Thomas questioned.

 

“Hey, I saw you coming back home,” Minho was in  workout clothes and was drenched in sweat accompanied by heavy breathing. “I just got back from a three-mile run.”

 

“Yikes,” Thomas rolled his eyes, falling face-first into the couch. “It’s good to be home.”

 

“Yeah. Gonna shower now,” Minho stated, beads of sweat falling to their shared floor.

 

Thomas waved him off as he stayed in the same position on the couch. If he was being honest with himself, Thomas had been harboring something more than platonic with his best friend. It would be harder for the brunet to know that his hot roommate was an active person.

 

It did not help Thomas’ poor heart that Minho would always wear loose or tight clothes that showed too much of the Asian’s personal package. It made no sense to Thomas that Minho had to be working out when his body was already at the zenith of its capacity.

 

If Minho was working out extra hard on certain days, he would come off shirtless. Those were the days that Thomas had to endeavor the hardest temptation to get a hard-on and confess he had a crush on the Asian. It would be an inutile effort if Thomas tried to confess, anyway.

 

There were always consequences to choices, and the river of fate never flows in one direction. Any action can cause a ripple and change the effects of the future. It was absurd thinking but Thomas took joy from contemplation where those type of thoughts were clouding and distracting his mind. 

 

As Thomas and Minho had dinner that night together, Minho’s hair was unstyled and soaked, which was something rare to see for Thomas from the usual faux mohawk it would be in. In desultory concern of the calm situation, Minho shamelessly asked, “You still haven’t had sex with anyone yet, Tommy?”

 

It would be a lie if Thomas said that he was totally a sex freak and that his cheeks were not flushed in red over embarrassment. He could only silently pick at his food as he nodded his head.

 

Minho chuckled, “That’s all right. I am surprised you and Brenda did not try it out.”

 

“And so you aren’t?” Thomas retaliated since the other male was bringing up old shit. 

 

“I mean I had my fair share of girls,” Minho started, cutting into his share of a chicken breast, “and  _ guys _ .”

 

Thomas’s world was violently shook with the new knowledge that Minho was something along the lines of not heterosexual. The brunet leered at Minho before speaking again, “What did you just say?”

 

“Nothing, you shuck,” Minho laughed casually, attempting to finish eating his food.

 

“This is the first time I heard of this information,” Thomas was piqued. Honest to god, he wanted to pry more into the unheard of knowledge. 

 

Like a cat catching a mouse, Minho was beginning to get cornered. “Uh, I see now. Well, I have experimented. A lot. Sexually.”

 

Thomas froze in his spot and thought about how royally fucked he was.

 

***

 

It was normal to be curious after that conversation with Minho. Thomas had been thinking about it since that day… for the past  _ three  _ weeks. He should be over it, but Thomas was still stuck on the idea that Minho was somebody that was sexually experienced. Thomas barely could get any sexual help from anything other than porn videos and his hands. 

 

Thomas thought hard about what Minho had tried already such as rimming a guy or eating out a girl. What if Minho was a power bottom? Or maybe Minho was cute and shy when being topped? Then again if Minho was a top, would he be dominant or submissive? What was Minho’s face like after he orgasmed? Was it blissful or shameful? 

 

All the question led Thomas in an endless train of disturbing and provocative thoughts. He was perturbed in himself that he wanted to ask Minho, his roommate  _ and  _ best friend, to take his first time. Perhaps Thomas should let his first time having sex be with someone that naturally wanted to have sex with him besides something that could be setted up like a stage.

 

Why was Thomas looking for substance in sex? He did not bother ponder on why the answer was complicated, but he still had the desire to let Minho take his first time because he trusted the other male would make his sexual experience a great one. 

 

Thomas chose to ask the unprecedented question one night after Minho was done running as usual, the brunet had finished making dinner since it was his turn to make it. He sat at the dinner table waiting for the moment of truth. When the front door unlocked and was pushed open, Minho walked through shirtless, drenched as if he went for a swim in a pool, and breathed harder than a dog.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Thomas’s soul was diving deep into cold black waters. “Min-Minho!”

 

“Huh?” The Asian male hummed, closing the distance between them. He looked over the food and decided to comment on it. “Oh, dinner looks awesome.”

 

As if Thomas’s mouth had a mind of its own, he straightforwardly uttered, “I-I wanted to ask if you want to take my fi-first time?”

 

Minho dropped the folk he was picking up from the table. His jaw dropped so fast that Thomas was still shocked that those words came out of his own mouth. Silence entwined with awkwardness before they were able to cut the vines and resume talking. “You want to get laid with me?”

 

“Psft, I’m just playing,” Thomas laughed nervously, caught in a trap that he set himself to.

 

“Thomas!” Minho raised his voice, something he did not do usually. “Are you serious with your question?”

 

“Y-Yes,” Thomas responded in a very inaudible voice. 

 

Minho smirked proudly before he walked over to take Thomas’s hand and led them to Minho’s bedroom. “Well, for starters, you want to top or bottom?”

 

Never in Thomas’s life did he get a lewd choice like that. Thomas wanted to call the situation a rushed event but also questioned on the reason why Minho was very excited to take Thomas’s first time. Sex should had been sex to that male. Thomas forgot to reply and quickly tried to think of an answer. “Um, can I try both?”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

***

 

There Thomas was, unsure of what he had committed to, laying in his boxer briefs on his best friend, his  _ roommate _ ’ _ s _ , bed. It was like the most profound thing that was wrapping itself in Thomas’s head that everything was coming to reality and not like another episode of the Carbonaro Effect. 

 

“You know, I was in your exact shoes where I was laying as stiff as a stick,” Minho cheerfully jested, trying to lighten the mood as he crawled upon the bed with lube in one hand and condoms in the other.

 

Putting the rubber’s wrapper between his teeth, Minho teared it apart effortlessly. It oddly appealed to Thomas to see that, for it was aesthetically pleasing to see that those muscles in Minho’s jaw was being put to good use. Minho knew Thomas wanted to try being rimmed and also topping, so it was those exact actions the Asian will play by like a golden rule. 

 

The noir first shoved his face into Thomas’s crotch and had the boxer’s smooth fabric rub against his cheek. Thomas reacted accordingly to Minho’s expectation by shivering in anticipation and excitement. “Don’t worry, I got you,” Minho cooed, hooking his fingers on the waistband of Thomas’s tight boxer briefs. 

 

“This is  _ so  _ happening,” Thomas closed his eyes, allowing himself to brace the vulnerability and exposure he was going to feel.

 

Minho revealed Thomas’s semi-hard package and smirked at the shy male. “Man, this will be a lot of fun.” 

 

“Stup—” Thomas’s words halted as a heated tongue made contact with the shaft of his cock. It may been a surprise to Thomas when that happened, but he quickly accepted it with his hips thrusted upwards.

 

Minho noticed the movement and mentally gave himself praise because he knew it was going to be good. The Asian allowed Thomas to essentially fuck his throat because he wanted Thomas to feel good. He did not even gag when the brunet was fully erected and was pumping fast into his throat. 

 

It was nice to been in charge of Thomas’s pleasure.

 

Not limiting himself to the fun, Minho began bobbing his head to add to Thomas’s dismay. The brunet was biting down on his arm to shut himself up, for it was hard to be ‘quiet’ with his moans echoing louder than Beyoncé hitting a high falsetto. When Minho stopped, he gave himself a small break to look at the damage he had done.

 

Thomas’s panting was out of control; the chest expelled breath after breath in strong succession, his erection twitched as if it were begging for more to be done on it, his tongue laid out and awaited for a command. Thomas had a certain look in his eyes that was clouded in darkness and lust, but it was too pleasurable to be considered anything detrimental. Minho genuinely smiled as he began to move his head downwards to Thomas’s hole.

 

“Ya ready, newbie?” Minho teased.

 

“Shuddap.” 

 

Minho plunged his sloppy tongue deep into the interspace of Thomas’s ass, and the Asian began rimming in wet circles with Thomas’ hole. There was almost an immediate electric shock that took over all of the nerves on the brunet’s pure body; he could feel his canvas being painted in white and blue by the paintbrush that had the pinkish handle.

 

Involuntarily, Thomas’s legs were being spread, giving Minho more access to the exposed hole. The noir saw it as another opportunity and took it headstrong by puncturing through the ring of muscle with more of his tongue. Thomas’s eyes forced open in a vigilant manner.

 

Once Thomas’s personal part was drenched in saliva, Minho gave it a test-run with his pinky finger and inserted it. If getting a burn mark from an iron was painful, then it was more dangerous inside of Thomas’s anus because it felt too tight and hot but continued to eagerly pull Minho’s pinky in. “Jesus, Tom, you can take two of these instead.”

 

Minho proceeded to stick his wedding finger into the mix and began prodding for something farther in the back. Noticing that he could not reach it, Minho retracted his fingers and returned them with his index and middle instead. Thomas was slowly building immunity to the sensation until something pressed against a soft spot inside of his anus. 

 

It was a little weird at first since Minho’s finger only grazed it, but Thomas sure the sensation was something out of reflex from something else. Then it happened again… but stronger. The fingers curved and pressed into the spot and began rubbing circles on it. 

 

It was absolutely a first for Thomas to have his teeth practically clamped down on his bottom lip to keep his lewd sounds from escaping. Blood was entering the palette of his tongue, and he was afraid of how far the spot that Minho was touching was going to make his body react. “Jesus, help me,” Thomas was shaking violently as the Asian was thrusting his fingers into that same spot Thomas was starting to dread.

 

Using the free hand Minho had, he uncapped the lube bottom and began lubing his own hole. He knew Thomas still wanted to top. For a moment, he put a freeze to his actions with Thomas’s prostate to give himself some pleasure to loosen up his own hole for his best friend. “I’m going to ride you, okay, Thomas?”

 

“Yes, please,” Thomas was almost checked out. Minho placed a condom over Thomas’s erection, and the noir seemed amused at the way Thomas looked. 

 

However, Thomas was exhausted at how foreplay could be. Even if that was only a start of his to-do list in bed, he was starting to waver in whether he wanted Minho to do them all because the standard for partners for Thomas was slowly decreasing to  _ one _ . 

 

Thomas was rudely awake when his hard dick was met with an accepting hole that was Minho’s. “God, no. Jesus Christ.”

 

“Didn’t know you were so religious, Tommy,” Minho snickered, getting a small slap on the arm from Thomas. “Gonna start moving, yeah.”

 

Thomas never wanted to move from that spot again because the grip and warmth his cock was getting was the ultimate bliss. His chest was weighing heavy with Minho’s hands pressing down on them. A toned ass was grinding on Thomas’s groin as if it were a snake slithering on the sand.

 

Rocking back and forth, Minho licked his lips because he was indulging the face that Thomas was making. The brunet expressed with tightly closed eyes and agape mouth that he was almost in agony as much as he was in lustful satisfaction. “I can’t ta-take it anymore!” Thomas exclaimed.

 

Minho brought himself closer to Thomas’s left ear and whispered in a lower octave, “Let it  _ all  _ out, big guy.”

 

“Minho!” Thomas called out, feeling his voice weaken at the end as his orgasm touched the force field of plastic that prevented it from making contact with Minho’s anal walls. It was like the beginning of spring where all the flower buds begin transforming into their magnificent final stage.

 

With a hard-on still present on Minho, the Asian gave Thomas, who was falling on the verge of sleep, a hungry look. “You know, I’ve always wanted to do this with you. Also it’s my turn to top.”

 

“What?” Thomas lazily responded, unsure if he was still listening to English words. 

 

The brunet smiled thinking how much it was fun to be with Minho like that, and he was uncertain if he wanted to trade that in for anyone else other than Minho.  _ How much of a mess could we get in together _ , Thomas wondered as he was flipped over to the spot on the pillow he was sweating profusely on earlier.

 

Minho was absolute about his decision to take Thomas’ first-time anally. The noir would be belying himself if he tried to be only gentle with touches. It was a personal favorite of Minho to see how far he could push someone’s limits. Taking up the same fingers that went into Thomas before, Minho proceeded to tickle the edges of Thomas’ hole before protruding inside. 

 

“Tom-mas,” Minho taunted as the brunet moved in a squirmy manner underneath his weight, “stay awake for me, pwease.”

 

It was that same cursed spot that Thomas wished was fucking gone. His body was always being left in disarray when his g-spot was rammed. The moans; the shivers; the shut eyes; they were all unbearable and beyond his control. With the pace Minho was thrusting, it was impossible for Thomas to fall asleep where he was.

 

“Fuck, okay, damn,” Thomas muttered curses.

 

“Yes!” Minho excitedly uttered. “Just lemme put up the condo—”

 

“You’re clean, right?” Thomas had to ask to ensure their safety. It was more than late, but it was at least not too late to be checking.

 

“Well, fuck yeah, I am. I need sex to function properly, you shuck,” Minho retorted in a snarky way. “I get a check-up once every month despite always using condoms.”

 

Thomas wanted to giggle but he did not. He wanted to try something different for Minho and himself. “Hey,” catching the attention of Minho. “Maybe… you could do me… without a condom?”

 

“And cum inside of you!?” Minho put Thomas on blast, causing the ears of the pale boy to go as tomato red as his cheeks.

 

“Sheesh,” Thomas moved his face into the pillow, which muffled his voice, “yes.”

 

“Thomas, you shucking shuck, you made a big mistake to say that,” Minho smirked as if he got the world’s biggest fish out of the sea. He let the condom, the one he was supposedly going to put on before, go off the edge of the bed and into the zone of no-return.

 

The black-haired Asian did grab the lube bottle and began lathering his dick for Thomas to take in. “I changed my mind,” Minho said, grabbing the right ankle of Thomas’ leg, lifting up the pale boy easily, “I want to fuck you sideways.”

 

Thomas gulped comedically. “B-But you can see my-my face…”

 

“I do not care, you shuck-face,” Minho rolled his eyes so hard that he saw past memories playing in his head. Gently placing Thomas’ ankle on his left shoulder, Minho found himself in a wonderfully uncompromising position. He could see everything there was to his best friend Thomas.

 

From the way his hole was pulsating to the way Thomas tried to cover his face really hard with his hands, Minho loved every single bit of it. Leaning forward with his dick aimed directly for the same hole that was slightly gaping for him, Minho was 50 centimeters away from kissing Thomas on the lips. 

 

“Hey,” Minho whispered, dick closing in to its destination rather slowly. “Lemme see that beautiful face.”

 

Thomas shook his head furiously, but he gave up early on because he figured Minho had already seen every vulnerable and secret spot on his body. There was not much to hide at this point. The black-haired Asian smiled with all his pearly whites and made the gap that was separating them dissipate.

 

At the same moment their lips connected, Minho penetrated the fortress that was Thomas. It was a tight stronghold, but Minho admired such undiscovered secrets awaiting inside. It squeezed at the cock like a baby did to his or her rattle.

 

Thomas thought the fingering was tough on its own, but the pain that came from bottoming was almost unheard of. It stinged, invaded, and burned Thomas in a forceful and rigorous way. If a wasp miraculously was able to climb into Thomas’ asshole and stung everything there repeatedly, it would perfectly describe the pain that came striking throughout his body. 

 

Thomas was fortunate that Minho was kissing him because it did mitigate the pain by only one level of pain. So it would be accurate to say it was no longer as high as a code red, but it was now a code red in one shade lighter. 

 

“Oh god, help me,” Thomas attempted to catch his breath in between passionate kisses while the thrusts were beginning to pick up in speed. Despite already finishing off earlier, Thomas’ cock was rock-hard and ready to erupt all over again.

 

The Asian was ruthless over time because Thomas’ hole was opening up more and more. It gave instant access and stopped trying to push it out of the club inside. No more resistance. No stopping Minho from achieving his creampie accomplishment with Thomas.

 

“You want this inside, huh? You kinky bastard,” Minho muttered, breathing uncontrollable, pace out of place. “Well, here you  _ go _ !”

 

Thomas felt waves and waves of something overflowing inside of his body. He gasped to the hot fluid that was almost gushing out of him. Luckily, it did not escape in that manner because Thomas tried to tighten his hole after Minho let his flabby cock slip out. The remnants were trickling out instead. 

 

“That was,” Minho had to pause to let his breathing get in properly, “great.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Thomas tiredly said, closing his eyes to drift off to needed sleep.

 

Inside of the thoughts of the brunet, Thomas was pondering what would come in the morning after? If they would go back to normal or if there would be something else to it all? Either way, he would not mind doing something personal with Minho again. 

 

There were a lot of things Thomas still wanted to try out, anyway… 


End file.
